Remeberance
by MokushirokunoSenshi
Summary: It is a matter of life and death as the bombing of Hiroshima hits close to home when Mamoru is caught in the radioactive crossfire.
1. Bad News and Reunions

Rememberance  
  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own anything, and no I don't wish I did. Okay, now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1: Bad News and Reunions   
August 9, 1945 10:17am  
  
"Excuse me! I need to get through. Please move! Get out of my way, please!" a frantic blonde rushed through the crowded halls of the makeshift hospital. A-bomb vicitms, from Hiroshima and surrounding cities, littered every crevice and corner of the building. Chiba Usagi resisted the overwhelming urge to faint at the sight of melted skin and/or missing limbs. Trying the best she could, Usagi kept her eyes forward and made her way through the thicket of people.  
---------  
August 9, 1945 11:20am  
  
"Miss, excuse me miss. I need help. I'm trying to find my husband. He was in Matsuyama for a surgical seminar." after an hour of searching, Usagi had finally found her object of desire, the front desk.   
"Calm down. We have many people here. Your husband may or maynot be one of them. What is his name?" the women behind the counter looked expectantly at the odangoed women before her.  
  
*What an odd hairstyle. How does she do that?*  
  
"Chiba, Mamoru. That's his name. Please tell me he's here." tears threatened to swell onto Usagi's pale skin.  
The clerk quickly searched through the files, and happily sighed. She could help this women.  
"Your in luck, he is in room 218. Fourtunately, that is right down the hall. Hope you find what you're looking for miss." the women smiled warmly at Usagi.  
"Arigato." without further hesitation, Usagi waddled off in search of her love. Only one thought present in her mind.  
  
*Please, dear god, let him be okay.*  
----------  
London, August 6, 1945 5:39pm  
  
Chiba Usagi, pregnant of 8 months, made her way to the ever impatient phone that had been ringing for 5 mins. non-stop. Picking up the reciever, she angrily spat her greetings.  
"Hello this is Chiba Usagi and this had better be good. You know how rude it is ---"  
"Usagi, this is Rei. I have some news, so you might want to sit down for this." Rei's voice was trembling with every other word. This, of course, did not get past Usagi, who was slightly frightened of the sound of her best friend's voice.  
"Okay, I'm sitting down. Now what do you need to tell me? What's wrong Rei?" Usagi listened intensly to what was flowing, in broken syllables, from Rei's mouth. Her eyes went wide, and tears threatened to erupt.  
As all the information registered, a warm feeling emcompased Usagi's body. A loud sound was heard on the other end when the phone hit the floor.  
"Usagi! Usagi?!"  
----------  
August 9, 1945 11:36am  
  
Usagi stood, looking at the heavy oak door to her husband's room. She had all but flown down the hallway to get to his room, but was now too afraid to go inside. Absentmindedly ready to flee, Usagi's thoughts were interrupted by a chorus of feminine voices. Quickly turning around, she found herself face to face with her four best friends.  
"Oh Usagi, how is he. Do you know?" Makato lovingly hugged her pale friend. Usagi just stared at the floor.  
"I don't know. I just got here and am too afraid to go inside." she looked up at Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makato, tears streaming down her drained face. "I don't know what I'll find in there. For all I know, he could be fine, but then... I can't even bring myself to enter his room. He could be dying right now and I can't go see him. I'm so ashamed."  
"Usagi, don't ever feel that way. You shouldn't be ashamed. I don't think any of us could have handled this situtation better than you are right now. Hell, I might have run away. Don't be so harsh on yourself, it's natural to be afraid. Listen, to make things a bit better, we will all go in together." Rei gently wiped the tears on Usagi's face away.  
"Gomen ne. Arigato minna." Usagi smiled at them and they all entered Mamoru's room.  
----------  
London, August 6, 1945 7:20pm  
  
After Usagi had awaken from her fainting spell, she began to prepare to leave for Japan. Her train would leave at 11:30am the next day, and all her packing was done. The only thing she could do now, was wait.  
"Why did this have to happen now? Why?!" the tears had finally arrived and Usagi made no attempt to stop them. Lying on the bed she cried herself to sleep. The last sounds heard being that of the news in the background.  
"Today, August 6 of 1945, the Americans unleashed a force by the name of 'Little Boy' at 8:15 this morning on the city of Hiroshima, Japan. So far 20,000 people are missing or have parished.  
  
-----  
Okay that is all for now. Thanx for reading and remember to review. Thanx.  



	2. Bad Dreams

Rememberance  
  
Disclaimer: We have all been here before, so please put your fave   
one here. Thanx  
  
Chapter 2: Bad Dreams  
--------  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi slowly walked around to the side of the  
starch white hospital bed. Creeping close enough to be able to   
touch in a comfortable manner, Usagi gently grasped Mamoru's   
hand. His fingers instinctively wrapped around to hold her hand   
more firmly.  
Without warning Mamoru started thrashing about. Usagi went   
flying backwards.  
  
-Mamoru's Dream-  
  
"Mamo-chan, will you always love me?" Mamoru looked at his   
Usako, her head in his lap, and his hand on her rotund belly.  
"Always and forever, Usako. Always and forever." he leaned forward,   
his lips straining for her taste.  
"Aishiteru." her hand wrapped around his neck. Lips waiting for the   
gentle touch of his love.  
Fate, as it seemed, did not deem this the worthy time for such occasion.   
For a great white light filled the air, and faded to find Mamoru standing  
in a rushing crowd of people. He was being pulled away from his Usako   
at an alarming rate.  
In desperation, Mamoru tried to run through the crowd.  
"Usako! Onegai move, I must get my wife. Usako!" a hand grabbed   
his shoulder, stopping his attempts of moving through the crowd. The person   
swung him around, and Mamoru found himself face to face with Motoki,   
his best friend.  
"Mamoru are you crazy!? We have to leave. They are going to   
kill us. Come with me!" Mamoru struggled to no avail.  
"Onegai, I have to save Usako. I have to save my wife. Let me go.   
Onegai Motoki!"  
Mamoru looked at his long known friend. Eyes downcast, Motoki   
shook his head.  
"Iie, she's already gone."  
Suddenly a loud explosion deafened all noise, and a light, brighter   
than that of 10 suns, filled the air. Everyone was gone.  
"Iie! Usako!"  
  
-Reality-  
  
"Mamo-chan!?" Usagi ran back to his side in attempts to calm him   
down. His screams erupted from the dream, horror strung tightly across his   
face.  
"Onegai, I have to save Usako, I have to save my wife...Iie! Usako!" hearing   
this, Usagi grabbed up Mamoru's hand and held on, silently whispering to   
her distraught husband.  
"Shu, Mamo-chan. I'm here. Everything's alright. Onegai, wake up.   
Everything is going to be fine." a lone tear escaped Mamoru's clenched orbs.   
Usagi looked up to her friends, tears streaming rapidly down her face in   
helplessness. Fear was evident on her frazzled face.  
Mamoru calmed down to quiet mumbling, Usagi noticed this, turned her   
attention back to him. Slowly and gently running her hand down the side of   
his face, she softly smiled at her love.  
"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan. Everything will be alright."  
  
-------  
Well again this is all. Please remember to review. Hope you like my story so far. Ja ne.  
  



End file.
